As computers and other devices become more popular, an increasing number of users capture their real-time images by using electronic terminals such as mobile phones and computers or perform communication by means of video sessions. Often, if a user wants to view an image captured by an electronic terminal at a better angle, the user usually adjusts to a better angle by changing a position of a camera of the electronic terminal. However, it is usually very inconvenient to manually change the position of the camera. If a position of a camera of a mobile phone is adjusted, it is likely that a display interface cannot be seen by the user from that angle. Therefore, changing an angle of an image captured by the camera without changing the position of the camera is a problem that needs to be resolved.